Labios Compartidos
by amycvs
Summary: Así como no existen dos personas iguales en este mundo, jamás existirán iguales tipos de amor. Y es que el desgraciado destino siempre se encargará de llevarnos a las pruebas que habremos de superar. Porque el amor no es sólo cuestión de la persona adecuada, también lo es del tiempo y los lugares indicados. [Esencialmente H/Hr.]
1. Capítulo 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos y cada uno de los personajes presentados a continuación pertenecen al mundo creado por J.K. Rowling._

_**N/A:**__ Esta historia, más allá de los personajes que tomo prestados tiene elementos que la hace especial para mí, empezando por el hecho de que nació como un lemon (el primero que escribía) que no esperaba ser más, y que sin quererlo adquirió nuevos matices, y con el tiempo se estratificó y me di cuenta de que escribí sobre ella en otras historias, así que, en un pequeño arranque por darle un cierre a todos mis proyectos, y también tomando como señal del universo que el grupo autor de la canción hizo una nueva versión de la misma hace unos meses, me decido a publicarla, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me costó escribirla._

* * *

**Labios Compartidos**

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

* * *

Era sofocante.

Avasallante… la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos era algo que lo descontrolaba por completo, más aun con ese imperceptible movimiento que ella comenzó a hacer con sus caderas.

Estaba arrinconado, no podía escapar de ella, no cuando lo sostenía firmemente del cuello y usaba su lengua para una lenta caricia en su labio inferior, para terminar aprisionándolo entre los suyos… aumentando su tortura una de sus manos ya estaba trabajando en desabrochar su camisa.

Era ahora, su voluntad se iba por el caño siempre que ella hacia eso, desconectando por fin su conciencia de su mente, sólo llegó a la conclusión de que por muy fuerte que llegara a ser la caída, disfrutaría cada minuto del ascenso, hacia el cielo… hacia ella.

Poniendo en actividad al fin sus manos la sostuvo con un brazo por la cintura mientras la otra desfajaba la camisa de ella y sus pasos inconscientes ya los estaban llevando hacia su cama. La camisa de él salió de batalla segundos antes y ahora ella se ocupaba de su cinturón mientras daba caricias sensuales a su cuello con sus labios, no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de su garganta, urgente.

Al fin pudo acomodarla sobre la cama y su falda ya estaba haciendo siesta junto a sus zapatos y cinturón. La besó ferozmente, sin darle tiempo a respirar, invadió su pecho con la totalidad de su mano mientras la otra se deslizaba por su espalda y desabrochaba el odioso sostén. Bajó sus besos por su cuello, dejando tal vez marcas, luego se preocuparía de eso, ella liberó un gemido, instándolo a continuar, al fin su boca oprimió su pezón entre sus labios y ella arqueó la espalda, necesitaba sentirla más, su otra mano fue a parar en su seno desatendido; usando lengua, labios, dedos, sudor, saliva y hasta dientes la hizo suspirar su nombre.

Las manos de ella recorrían desde su cabello hasta la zona baja de su espalda, dándole estremecimientos involuntarios. Desesperada bajó el pantalón de él con todo y bóxer, dando una atrevida caricia entre sus glúteos, un sonido gutural escapó de sus labios, desatendiendo, sólo por un momento, su pezón y pasando a su ambiguo.

Sacando fuerzas de la adrenalina, ella intercambió posiciones, ahora él debajo de ella. Sensualmente introdujo su lengua en la boca de él y usó sus manos para recorrer su pecho, solo una se atrevió a ir mas abajo, aprisionándolo, subyugándolo, sólo a ella.

Jadeos, gemidos, quería decir algo, pero no había otro sonido que saliese de su boca. Ágilmente se deshizo de la última prenda que le impedía llegar a ella. Trató de incorporarse, besarla, acariciarla, pero ella lo empujo con sus manos de vuelta sobre el colchón y el tuvo que morderse lo labios por todas las sensaciones que lo recorrieron en cuanto ella se dejo invadir por él, lentamente, haciéndolo sufrir, al fin, completamente en ella, ambos pronunciaron sus nombres y ella lo torturó aun más, subiendo y bajando sobre él, despacio, a su ritmo, pero poco después pareció creer que no era suficiente y dejó que él se sentara, que la besara, que acunara sus pechos en sus manos y en sus labios, profundizó las penetraciones con rapidez, con desesperación y una necesidad frenética de sentir más…

Un último gemido ahogado dentro de las bocas de ambos y a él se le nublo la vista. Ella estaba aferrada a su cuello con sus brazos y bajó en el último movimiento que los hizo sostenerse del otro.

Aún respiraban agitados cuando eran sus frentes las que estaban unidas. Se permitió abrir los ojos para observar su cara, mantenía los párpados cerrados, firmemente.

_Dulce._

La primer palabra que se le vino a la mente cuando se dio cuenta que ya podía pensar con mas claridad. Retiró suavemente un mechón de sus cabellos y le besó en la mejilla, luego en la oreja, la escuchó emitir una risita traviesa y él también sonrió.

- Te amo, Hermione - la risa cesó de inmediato…

* * *

_Y bueno, sé que visto desde aquí es pequeña (en realidad lo es), pero la división por capítulos que hago es necesaria, o al menos así lo creo. Así que, díganme qué les parece, yo contenta de recibir sus opiniones. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega ;)_

_Saludos, ~**a**._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** _Sí, sí, que ya todos lo sabemos; Harry Potter y todo el mundo que le rodea le pertenece a J.K. Rowling ;)_

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

Los intensos rayos de sol impactaron en su rostro obligándolo a abrir sus párpados, sus ojos brillaron resplandecientes y tomaron distintas tonalidades verdes. Viró la cara al lado contrario para seguir durmiendo.

_Inútil._

Sobre todo después de encontrar vacío el espacio a su lado en la cama. Prefirió mirar el techo, blanco, como su piel. Intentó no recordarla y cerró nuevamente los ojos, imágenes invadieron su memoria de inmediato. Bufó irritado. Con ella todo era inútil.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y permaneció sentado. Pensando cuando fue el punto exacto en que su vida se tornó en lo que es ahora, como fue que empezó a depender tanto de ella. Tenía claro que él la quería desde siempre, pero la amaba apenas hace tres años. Sus sentimientos lograron estar ocultos durante dos años e inclusive cuando derrotaron a Voldemort él no dijo nada, mucho menos que permaneció casi una semana frente a su cama esperando a que ella despertara. Cómo decirlo si al primero que buscó fue a su amigo, al primero que abrazó fue a su amigo, primero Ron.

De acuerdo, él no debía reclamar nada, después de todo él no era su novio ese día, _ni ahora_…

Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa, la encontró acomodada sobre una silla, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Ese día ella también arregló su ropa sobre una silla, en orden, primero el pantalón, encima la camisa y sobre ésta el cinturón y los calcetines, debajo de la silla sus zapatos. _Ordenada_, en todo, menos en sus sentimientos. Mientras se vestía recapituló en todo lo que sucedió en ese último año.

Se graduó de la Academia de Aurores poco antes de que ella terminara su carrera en Leyes Mágicas, Ron logró salir de las ligas menores de quidditch y había sido aceptado por los Chudley Cannons como guardián. Así que él trabajaba en el departamento de Aurores y Hermione en el departamento de _Legislación en relaciones cooperativas entre magos y muggles_.

Pasaron los meses, y más allá de lo que él pudiera sentir por ella, disfrutó como nunca de esos días compartidos, los recuerdos se acumularon y las experiencias se multiplicaron. Al final no sirvió de nada, mucho menos en el momento que ella llegó llorando, mandando blasfemias y diciendo que Ron debería irse a un lugar muy lejano de Londres. Aún no sabía cuál fue el motivo real de esa pelea, solo que ella buscó consuelo o al menos, era lo que él quería creer. Que al menos ella lo quería un poquito de lo que él a ella.

No hace falta tener tanta imaginación para suponer que abrazos, lágrimas y susurros de cariño, terminaron en caricias, jadeos y sudor. A la mañana siguiente no encontró a nadie a su lado, justo como las siguientes ocasiones que siguieron a esa.

_¡¿Cuál era el maldito problema?!_

Jamás le explicó por qué fue que ella lo hizo o por qué volvió a suceder, las ocasiones en que buscó respuestas ella lo evadió, le mintió o, como ocurrió recientemente, lo arrinconó con besos y caricias, con eso lo olvidó todo y sólo se entregó a ella, ¿es que era tan difícil aceptarlo?, si ella realmente se explicase, él dejaría de buscarla, se resignaría a olvidarla o quedarse con su recuerdo, pero que lo mantuviera apartado, como un ignorante, lo frustraba y hacía que por las mañanas, justo como ahora, le dieran ganas de mandarla al demonio.

Con fastidio revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, pasaba del mediodía, ¡lo que le faltaba!, una amonestación de Shackebolt y seguramente un descuento a su sueldo, aunque eso fuese lo de menos. Tomo su túnica y desapareció del apartamento… ese día pintaba para ser uno de los peores.

* * *

- ¡Es la última vez Potter! – Shackebolt no estaba precisamente contento con su desempeño del mes, para ser más exactos los últimos días su rendimiento era casi nulo, ¿la razón?, creo que no es necesario repetirla…

- Pero señor, si me permite… - el auror lo cortó con una mirada furiosa.

- No Potter, esta vez no hay excusas, ¿acaso entiendes el concepto de _"responsabilidad"_? – Le miro sarcástico – porque si es así, tus acciones reflejan lo contrario… ¡por Merlín!, ¡ya _madura_!– Harry bajo la cabeza, resignado, conteniendo por todos los medios la furia que lo recorría.

- Entiendo.

- Eso no es todo… - dio un pequeño suspiro - estás suspendido por tiempo indefinido – hasta ese momento, Harry, había mantenido la cabeza gacha, pero lo ultimo lo descolocó – ya te puedes ir.

Casi hiper-ventilando, Harry salió de la oficina de Shackebolt, alzó la vista y se encontró con las miradas curiosas de casi treinta personas, las que al verse descubiertas fingieron estar haciendo otras cosas. Continuó por el corredor y solo se detuvo a recoger algunas cosas de su casillero, estaba completamente seguro de que no volvería al menos en unas semanas.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió al elevador al final del pasillo, mientras varios mensajes voladores iban sobre su cabeza, los ahuyentó con gesto molesto y entró. Usualmente a esa hora no muchos utilizaban el elevador, se mantenían en sus oficinas o haciendo rondas en el caso de los aurores. Sin embargo, ¡oh!, la fortuna o el desgraciado destino, como él solía llamarle, hicieron que a dos pisos de haber iniciado su viaje, las puertas se abrieran y mostraran una gran columna de documentos cubriendo la mitad del cuerpo de su portador.

A tientas, la mujer (la otra mitad iba cubierta por una falda), entró y tardó unos considerables segundos en acomodarse y recargarse contra la pared interior del elevador.

- Nivel ocho, por favor. – le dijo una voz, reconocible para Harry, aunque a ésta le diese una congestión.

- Por supuesto – respondió él, pasaron dos segundos y la pila de papeles cayó al piso, pero algunos también volaron, afortunadamente las puertas ya se habían cerrado.

Harry se agachó para ayudarle, olvidando un pequeño detalle… como si un torbellino hubiera entrado al ascensor, los papeles volaron y se acomodaron perfectamente en dos pilas sobre el suelo. Bufando exasperado alzó la vista hasta Hermione, ella lo evitó indecisa. Tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible, se levantó e hizo como que sacudía pelusas de su túnica.

- ¿Hace cuánto que ya no aceptas mi ayuda, Hermione? – su silencio lo molestó mucho mas – Bien, ¿Hace cuánto que ya no me hablas?

- Yo aún te hablo…

- Deberías analizar tus respuestas, la última vez que oí tu voz no eran precisamente palabras las que salían de tu boca – sin mirarlo todavía, se sonrojó de golpe. _"Un punto a mi favor…"_

Los ojos de Hermione detectaron una caja en los brazos de Harry, en la cual se podían ver varias de sus pertenencias. Con remordimiento, le preguntó:

- ¿Shackebolt se ha enojado?

- ¡Qué va!, solo me suspendió.

- Oh – Hermione elevó la vista y observó los números del ascensor: 5… 4…

- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Ron? – preguntó Harry, tratando de sonar distraído, más ella sabía que no era nada _casual_ esa pregunta

- Bien… hoy iremos a cenar, dice que se quiere distraer un poco antes del partido contra los _Thunder-Birds. _– _"auch, golpe bajo" _ahora fue Harry quien observó los números: 2…

- Me alegra que ya sepas mas de Quidditch… - 1… ella había girado bruscamente su cabeza, pero el _'cling'_ del ascensor no le dio tiempo a replica, cuando Harry ya había salido de éste.

* * *

_'¿Acaso entiendes el concepto de "responsabilidad"?'_.

Las palabras de Shackebolt lo habían atormentado toda la tarde, mientras daba constantes vueltas por la sala de su apartamento compartido, no hallaba qué podía hacer para distraerse, no había nada, no estaba _nadie…_

_'¡Por Merlín!, ¡ya__ madura__!'_

¿Cuántas veces había hecho algo responsable en su vida?, la respuesta era fácil: _Nunca_. Obtuvo las notas suficientes para entrar a la Academia, sólo, porque McGonagall le dio oportunidad de presentar nuevamente sus exámenes, después de unos resultados detestables, poniendo como excusa, su _gran_ _esfuerzo_ en la cruzada por derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Cómo consiguió el trabajo? Por influencias de Moody, para que el _'elegido'_ no fuese rechazado, para que el _'salvador' _tuviera un trabajo, algo en que ocuparse. Pensándolo mejor le sorprendía como es que Shackebolt no lo hubiera corrido desde hace mucho, _tal vez buscando razones de peso…_

Era cierto, ya no había razones para permanecer así, tenia que madurar, y por una vez en su vida responsabilizarse de sus acciones, demostrar que él no es solo _'el-niño-que-vivió-y-sobrevivió'._

Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

**N/A: **_Y bueno... esto de actualizar lo hago básicamente con el fin de perder miedos, así que se lo dedico a esa bonita persona que me dejó un review. Gracias 'Ely :)_

_Nos vemos pronto, espero, ~**a**  
;)_


End file.
